Cover Blown
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: It was Lovino's mission to get in and out of the enemies house with no trouble. But when things turn on him, he has to face the enemy head on. What happens when the confrontation turns into more? Will he be able to get out or will he become his own enemy? What happens when his enemy finds out or better yet his colleagues? Spamano, Others. (Rating may change due to later chapters.)
1. Getting Caught

The young Italian spy ajusted his gloves as he headed for the exit. He was assigned to investigate a fellow Nations base. It wasn't like it was a complicared journey, but it was a bit tricky. See, Lovino was the spy's name and he would have to infiltrate a certain Spaniard's house, plant a bug and swiftly and smoothly get out. It wouldn't be difficult.

As Lovino got into his car, he placed his designated headset on, and tuned in. Listening to his boss instruct him. "Okay Lovino, you are not to interact with the acquaintance, you are to simply be a fly onn the wall."

Inside said Italian just wanted to flip off his boss. But really that would jeopardize all he had work for. His little brother couldn't do the simple task of getting info from the Spanish, why should Lovino be the same?

"Yes, I understand. All I need is the directions, I'll plant it and then come straight back."

"Excellent." Then there was a silence between the two, soon the information flooded Lovino's ears, his body kicked into gear, speeding up past other cars.

Once he reached the associate's house, he parked and stepped out. He went around to the trunk of the car, popping it open and grabbing a suitcase full of his equipment. After getting ready he quickly ran up the driveway and peeked inside the window, seemed to be empty from the looks of it.

Lovino's hand touched the door knob, twisting very gently, the door opened. "Wow, somebody is dumb..." Softly whispering, he stepped in, boots clackling quietly against the maroon tile, his hazel eyes scanning the area. "For some poverty, his place is not bad..."

The Italian sat his gear down and opened the case, attaching it to a clock hanging in the living room. Throughout the house, he set up many of the hidden mics. As he headed back into the livingroom where his case was, to turn on all the mics. The door to the house slammed shut, scaring the Italian. Lovino soon jumped up running to the screen door at the back of the house, not knowing the wind closed the house door.

As he ran out the house with his case, Lovino dropped it and continued panting leaning over. When he catched his breath, he looked up to many tomato bushes, planted all over the place. "Oh, damn..."

"Hey you!" A spanish accented voice called out, Lovino stiffed and looked over his shoulder slightly. 'Shit this isn't good!' His mind scream. He grabbed his case and started running, fast.

But Antonio, his 'enemy', chased him. He was even perhaps faster. Antonio embraced the Italian, both descending to the cool, gritty dirt bed that laid before them. Lovino tired his hardest to push the spaniard off and make a break for it. But Antonio would budge, clingy like it was a life or death situation.

"Tell me why you were in my field!" The darker male demanded. "I-I." Don't break cover, lie!

"I adored your...tomato field. It's magnifient." Lovino watched the Spaniard's reaction change, it wasn't a bad reaction either. "Oh, well thanks. I really glad someone like you appreciates my tomatoes. But you can't just sneak in here."

Lovino shifted and looked away. "Sorry." He apoligized, hopefully the other would let go of him and he would be able to just complete the mission successfully. "May I go now."

Antonio looked at him, a bit of cluelessness. "I don't know, you just enter my private land without permission. I think you owe me something." Lovino's eyes widen as the Spaniard leaned an gave him a delicate kiss on his lips.

"You don't have to lie to me..."

Lovino's eyes widen, "Lie... Why would I lie."

Antonio tugged on the headset cord. "This..."


	2. Reporting In

Lovino flinched, his face getting redder and redder by the second. What was he supposed to do not? Another lie wouldn't cover up what this guy saw. In fact lying could get him into even more boiling water and Lovino wasn't up for that at all. So as they sat there, Antonio looked at him, amusement on his face, he really couldn't believe that someone's face could even get that red.

"You know what... You face reminds me on tomatoes..." The brunette announced, placing his hands purposely on either side of the Italian's face and looked straight into his eyes, of course, making him turn to an even darker shade. Antonio then started to laugh.

"W-what's so funny!?" Lovino asked seriously, glaring at the Spaniard with all the seriousness he could muster in his voice and body. He just got a hug, "You're reactions. Are you seriously embarrassed that your face isn't its normal color from when I met you."

Lovino's eyes blinked and the shades of red slowly started to dissipate. "Better yet, I should ask you what you're doing here. Because I'm pretty sure a sudden visit from someone wearing a wire isn't normal." Antonio answered a-matter-of-factl, looking up as if he was talking to himself. The other's hands started waving wildly, trying to somehow defuse the situation.

"It's not something to worry about, because..." Lovino knew that the situation turned on him and it wasn't getting better on his behalf. But now all he could do was to lie, because, well what he was supposed to do. If he ran, like he previously did, this man would chase him down, If he told the truth, well that wasn't an option. Then all he really could do was lie.

"I was trying to make sure that you were safe. I know it might not seem like it. But your door was unlock and nobody was there when I called... What was I supposed to do. Assume?"

The lie sounded pretty legitimate to Lovino, he looked up. Watching the amused expression on his face change, maybe Lovino should have let him have his fun. Because he was now staring down, in a long thought. But this could have been his chance, Lovino easily slid from the Spaniard, dusting off any debris that was left on him. He started running away, but it just didn't feel as planned.

When he looked back, a emotion of guilt washed over him. This wasn't like Lovino! He was a ruthless spy or at least that's what he was told. But the sight of the Spaniard sitting on the floor in some kind of despair, just irk the Italian. He slowly came to a halt and walked over knelling down to him.

"Hey, If I said too much, I can really take it back, because you still know. But, what I can say is people do care." Now it didn't even felt like a lie, it was some sort of truth at the most anyway. "So, what you say is the truth?"

Lovino swallowed deeply, "Yes, People do care..."

"I know that, but you actually came to check on me?" Antonio's eyes glimmered in some hope that what the Italian was going to say was actually it. "Y-yea..." Okay things just had officially gotten to complicated. Maybe he should have flaked out like his brother did, most likely he wouldn't be in this situation at all.

"Gracias..." Antonio stood up and dusted off, "Come in, let me offer you something...uh? Name?"

"R-Romano!" Well, that also wasn't a complete lie either. "Well, come inside Romano, I'm Antonio." He responded , smiling and soon walking toward his house. Lovino sighed, he just got himself into deep shit. he soon pulled the mic to his lips and spoke shakily.

"Calling in, boss. I just infiltrated the target's home, but got unwelcome attention."


	3. Breaking down the Barriers

Oh My Gosh! I'm sorry guys! I haven't posted a chapter in I don't know how long. But now that I have come back. I'm going to try and make a chapter for each Spamano story that is not complete. I really do want to continue this. ;A;

* * *

Lovino waited on the response to the call, he had never had expected his target to catch him. But yet again, he wasn't the best spy to ever have. Though he could get the job done. He swallowed, hearing the signals of his commander come in. "Agent, Listen. Stay there, get to know further information on the target. I'm going to need you to break down his barrier." Lovino, being fearful as ever, scoffed and fell back onto the grass. "And, excuse me, in the hell am I supposed to do that? If I may ask."

"If he had caught you, it's apparent that he must think you're a friend to him. Now aren't I right?" The Italian couldn't argue and he hated when he was being beat. His boss, knowing how he was right continued on with his explanation. "Then get to know him more. Now fill me in when you get more info." Then the line had got disconnected, he grumbled to himself. Standing up, he dusted the debris from his clothes. The mission turned sour for him in an instant. But since he was deep in the mess; he had might as well finish the mission the way it started.

As Lovino entered the house, looking around the room for the Spaniard. "Hey, eh, Antonio are you hear?" His voice sort of quivered in confusion. It seem that the house was deserted, but Lovino clearly knew that was highly unlikely. Just a few minutes ago, Antonio, had invited him for tomatoes and such. But as he stepped across the tilt. The only sound that was being made was the clicking of his combat boots and the stifled breathe passing through his lips. "Antonio, it's not rude to ignore your guest!"

He practically was going to bust. How was he supposed to get information, when said person wasn't in sight.

Suddenly Lovino fell to the floor with a thud. Something heavy was sitting on his back. He wasn't to comfortable with this position either, so he quickly and swiftly pushed the figure over, sitting on top of it. "What the hell!" He shouted, soon feeling remorse as he stared into the eyes of a young male, around five or so. Lovino watched as the boys eyes welled up with tears of sadness. "W-Whoa! Wait, d-don't cry." He hopped off, crouching down next to the crying male as he sat up.

"Daddy!" He wailed as tears flowed down like water falls from his eyes, he abruptly got louder as he cried. Making the worried Italian cover his eyes in agony. Soon the Spaniard ran into the room, apron rapped around his waist and shock look covering his face. "What happened?" He slid over, hugging his distressed child to his chest. The sobbing soon minimized to small sniffles, Antonio looked up at Lovino. Watching as he saw the Italian gave a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I sort of pushed him to the floor for scaring me. I didn't know he was your son, let alone a child."

Secretly, he lied, about how he took the child to the ground. But he truly was sorry, he never, never, would hurt a child...Unless it was necessary. "Oh, it's okay... Right Alfonso?" Antonio force took up a more fluent and sweeter tone then he did with Lovino. The Italian had guessed it was the fatherly love being displayed in front of him. Alfonso nodded, looking up at Antonio, smiling. "Okay then, now go play." They soon shared a kiss to each other's cheeks and the boy ran away giggling.

"Eh, He's a handful. But I love my son... Now let's get back to what we were doing..." The way that Antonio smiled as he held out his hand. Declining the helping gesture, Lovino pushed his hand away, standing up himself. "Yes that would be nice... But I'm interested to learn more about you..." The Spanish male's eyes widen in surprise, he followed Lovino into the kitchen, seeing that he took a seat at the dining table. "Really, so what did you want to know?"

Lovino looked over and waved his hand nonchalantly, "Well, interests, jobs, your history per say?" He eyed the male as he worded the last part to his question. "Well, I love cooking and tomatoes and my boy. Um, I'm working in a nationally business. My history has been pretty rough, but, well I'm living through it. I say it's a victory." Antonio laughed it off, working back on the dinner that he was previously disturbed on.

"Oh really, sounds like you need someone to talk to." He crossed his legs in the chair, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "It's not something I'm really comfortable talking about." He objected, putting the knife down. For just meeting him, Antonio couldn't put his finger on it, but this Italian was a little too observant he led on to be. "Well, i just wanted to get to know you better~."

Turn on the flare. Was always the basic to get what you want and that was what they taught you in the classes Lovino learnt. Maybe if he could break down the 'Wall of Distrust'. Lovino could get the information he wanted at a quicker pace. "But, you know. I don't want to cause you harm, if you're not ready~." Relaxing in the chair, Lovino's heart was pumping. Now all he had to do was wait.

The Spaniard looked over and sighed anxiously. "Maybe, I can talk about some of it." He nodded walking over and sitting in the chair, on the opposite of Lovino.


End file.
